Iskandariya
by suzie2b
Summary: Have the Germans infiltrated an American base?


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Iskandariya**

**By Suzie2b**

**Captain Boggs sat at his desk as he said, "Your cover story is that you're there to help with security while a visiting major is at the base."**

**Moffitt asked, "Is High Command sure that Germans have infiltrated the base at Iskandariya, captain?"**

"**They aren't positive. A German code was recently broken and several coded radio messages brought suspicion to Iskandariya."**

**Troy asked, "Who's the visiting major, sir?"**

**Boggs said, "A Major Wanwright is scheduled to be there in one week for protocol inspections of the base."**

"**Is the major aware of the situation, captain?"**

"**No, he's not. High Command doesn't want this ruse to go beyond the two of you while you're on base. If it turns out to be false intel, no one will be the wiser."**

**Moffitt questioned, "What about our men, sir?"**

**Boggs replied, "I'm afraid that goes for them too."**

**Troy frowned. "Captain, Hitchcock and Pettigrew should be made aware of the situation so they know what to watch for."**

"**I'm sorry, sergeant, but those are the orders. Discovering whether or not the Germans have infiltrated the base is your priority, but you and your men are officially in Iskandariya for security duty."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the motor pool.**

**Troy asked, "Ready to go?"**

**Hitch nodded. "Yeah. Where're we going?"**

"**The base at Iskandariya."**

**Tully asked, "What's there?"**

**Troy hesitated, then growled as he got into the jeep, "Security duty."**

**Hitch and Tully glanced at each other, then looked at Moffitt questioningly. The sergeant simply shook his head as if to say "don't ask."**

**Annoyed at the delay, Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it!"**

**#################**

**That night, Tully went out to relieve Moffitt on watch and asked quietly, "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

**Moffitt said, "What do you mean?"**

"**Hitch and I know this isn't a regular security assignment."**

"**Oh? How do you know that?"**

**Tully said, "We've been working together long enough to know when something's not right. What aren't you and Troy tellin' us?"**

**Moffitt didn't want to lie to his friend, but telling a half-truth didn't set well either. "All I can say is we're going to the base at Iskandriya to help with security while Major Wanwright is there."**

"**All you can say, huh? That right there is sayin' there's more to this then just security duty."**

**Moffitt was caught and he sighed. "All right, I'll talk to Troy first thing in the morning." Then the sergeant walked away, leaving Tully with more questions than answers.**

**As the sun came up and breakfast was being made, Moffitt pulled Troy aside and quietly said, "I may have given things away last night."**

**Troy frowned. "What?"**

"**Tully came out to take over on watch. He and Hitch know something's going on that we aren't telling them. I made the mistake of saying the words 'all I can say is' when I reiterated our security detail."**

"**I guess it shouldn't surprise me. They're good at reading us just like we are reading them. It's hard not to let the fact that our assignment is a ruse show when we aren't supposed to tell them."**

**Moffitt agreed. "Perhaps we should tell them the truth, since they've already seen through our subterfuge."**

**Troy sighed. "You're right. I know it's against orders, but it just isn't right to keep them in dark."**

**While they ate breakfast, Troy and Moffitt explained what their actual assignment was.**

**At the end, Hitch said, "Thanks for telling us, sarge."**

**Tully nodded. "Yeah. And we won't let Captain Boggs or anyone else know that you went against orders."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'm glad we're on the same level now."**

**#################**

**When the Rat Patrol arrived in Iskandariya they reported to Captain Cochran at headquarters. They were soon told to report to Lieutenant Harris, who was head of security.**

**As they walked to the security office, Hitch asked quietly, "So no one knows what we're really hear for?"**

**Troy replied, "That's right."**

"**How are we going to carry out our assignment if we're doing what Lieutenant Harris tells us to do?"**

"**I'm not sure yet. I need to know where Harris wants us first. There's still a few days before Major Wanwright is due to get here, so I'm hoping to flush the enemy out before he arrives."**

**Tully asked, "How long is the major supposed to be here?"**

**Moffitt said, "Unknown. He'll be here until the inspections are completed."**

**Troy went inside the security office while Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully waited outside. He saluted and said, "Sergeant Troy reporting as ordered, lieutenant."**

**Lieutenant Harris looked up from where he sat at his desk. "I was told there would be four of you."**

"**My men are outside, sir."**

"**All right, sergeant. I'm a little shorthanded because of a virus that's making the rounds. The morning before Major Wanwright arrives, I need two of you at headquarters." Harris handed a clipboard to Troy and said, "These are the names of the people who are allowed in from then until Major Wanwright leaves. They are to be checked in and out of the building." He handed over another clipboard. "I want the other two at the motor pool. These are the names of the men working there. Along with checking the men in and out, they will be keeping track of any vehicles coming and going and what they're carrying. We'll be working in six hour shifts. I expect you and your men to report for duty at 0600 hours. By the way, the major will be getting here a day earlier than originally planned. Understood?"**

**Troy said, "Understood, lieutenant."**

"**Starting tomorrow morning I want you and your men to go through the Arab quarter. Check for anything suspicious and then block the four entrances that lead onto the base, but leave the one on the east side open. I'm having a temporary swing gate placed there with guards."**

"**Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"**

"**No, sergeant, that will be all for now."**

**Troy left the office and met his men outside. "Okay, we start work tomorrow."**

**Moffitt indicated the clipboards and asked, "What are those for?"**

"**Starting the day before the major gets here we get the motor pool and headquarters. These will be the only people allowed in. And the motor pool will also be checking on anything coming in and out."**

**Tully asked, "So, what're we doin' tomorrow?"**

**Troy replied, "Checking the Arab quarter and blockading the entrances onto the base."**

**Hitch inquired, "How long is the major going to be here, sarge?"**

"**Until he's satisfied with the inspections."**

"**If we finish our assignment before he gets here, do we have to stay?"**

**Troy said, "Let's deal with that if it happens. Lieutenant Harris says he's shorthanded because a virus that's going around. For now let's get us some quarters and dinner."**

**#################**

**After getting their quarters squared away and dropping the clipboards off, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to the mess hall.**

**When they were finished, Hitch said, "I'm going for a beer. Anyone care to come along?"**

**Tully gave a nod. "I'm game."**

**Moffitt sighed. "I think I'll go to our quarters and read before going to bed."**

**Troy thought that going to their quarters sounded good. "I'm going to call it an early night." He looked at his two privates and said, "One beer. I want you both rested when we get started in the morning. And stay out of the Arab quarter."**

**Hitch and Tully both nodded and Hitch said, "One beer and we'll leave, sarge. Promise."**

"**And…"**

**Tully said, "We'll stay on base."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Okay. I expect you to be in our quarters in a couple of hours."**

**They left the mess hall together, but headed in opposite directions once they were outside.**

**Hitch and Tully stopped in at the base's only 'official' bar. They each ordered a beer and went to a table to sit down. The small crowd seemed subdued and quiet.**

**Hitch looked around and said quietly, "Real rousing atmosphere here."**

**Tully took a sip of his beer, then said, "I wonder what's got everyone so down?"**

**Then they heard someone sneeze, than two others coughed and hacked. There seemed to be a lot of sniffling too.**

**Hitch frowned. "Didn't Troy say something about a virus?"**

**Tully said, "Yeah. He said the lieutenant was shorthanded because of it."**

"**We'd better drink up and get out of here."**

**#################**

**Morning came and Tully awoke with a scratchy throat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up with a groan as the room spun a couple of times.**

**Troy was tucking his shirt in as he asked, "What's wrong with you?"**

**Tully yawned. "Nothing, sarge. Just need to get movin' then I'll be fine."**

"**I thought I told you both one beer and two hours."**

"**But…"**

**Moffitt smiled as he came to his friend's defense. "They were back here sooner than that … and went straight to bed. I turned the light off shortly after."**

**Hitch sat up with a yawn. "We kept it to one beer too. Just like we promised."**

**Tully said, "I'll be fine after breakfast."**

**After eating spam, eggs, and a biscuit with a mug of the mess hall's extra strong coffee, Troy looked at Tully and asked, "Feeling better?"**

**The private nodded. "Yeah, I'm good to go, sarge."**

"**All right then, let's head into the Arab quarter and get started."**

**#################**

**They made a quick stop at supply for walkie-talkies, then, once they were in the Arab quarter, Troy and Moffitt went one way, and Hitch and Tully went the other.**

**The four of them searched diligently for three full hours. Troy's voice came over the radio, saying, "We're not finding anything unusual. How're you two doing?"**

**Hitch pushed the button and said, "We aren't finding anything either, sarge. We've pretty much checked everywhere possible."**

"**Okay, Moffitt and I are heading back. We'll meet up where we separated."**

**They reported to Lieutenant Harris that the Arab quarter was clear.**

**Harris gave a nod. "Did you see any of our soldiers?"**

**Troy said, "No, sir, not a one."**

"**Good. The people on base were warned to stay clear of the Arab quarter until after Major Wanwright's visit. What about the blockades?"**

"**We're going to go start that now, lieutenant. Will we need any requisitions for supplies?"**

**Harris said, "No, sergeant. In fact a truck should be loaded and waiting for you by the time you get to supply."**

**#################**

**When they got to supply, they turned in the walkie-talkies and only had to show their IDs to take possession of the truck.**

**Tully drove with Troy in the passenger seat and Moffitt and Hitch riding on top of the load of sandbags.**

**When they arrived at their first stop, Tully asked, "Think we have enough sandbags for all fours spots?"**

**Troy said, "The supply sergeant told me there should be, but we can get more if we need it." He noticed Tully's pale face. "Are you feeling all right?"**

**Tully started to get out of the truck. "Yeah … sure, sarge. Why?"**

**The sergeant frowned slightly. "Nothing."**

**After getting the first two of the entrances blocked, they took a break for lunch. As they started back to work, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch noticed that Tully had developed a cough.**

**By the time they finished the other blockades, leaving one open enough for the lieutenant's gate, Tully's voice was raspy and he had a headache.**

**After another coughing fit, Troy said, "Okay, Tully, don't tell me you're fine. It looks like you probably have that virus the lieutenant mentioned." The private didn't say anything. "We're done here. Moffitt, go with him to medical. Maybe they have something he can take."**

**Moffitt asked, "Where will you be?"**

"**Headquarters. Hitch and I will do some snooping around concerning the real reason we're here."**

**#################**

**After the doctor listened to Tully's lungs, heart, and took his temperature, he said, "You have a low-grade fever, coughing, sore throat – you definitely have what going around. I'll have a nurse find you a bed…"**

**Tully shook his head. "I'm not stayin', doc."**

"**You're sick. You need to rest. Besides, you don't want to infect anyone do you?"**

"**A little late for that."**

**Moffitt said, "He's right. At least half of the people walking around have it from the way they sound. Is there anything you can give him?"**

**The doctor said, "The only treatment for a viral infection is plenty of rest and fluids. I can treat the symptoms, but the virus has to run its course. I suggest that if you won't stay here, go to your quarters and rest."**

"**I'll see what I can do to get him to cooperate."**

**The doctor went to a cabinet. He returned with a box off cough drops and a bottle of aspirin. "These will help with the cough and sore throat. Aspirin for the fever and any achiness. Drink plenty of water."**

**Tully took the items and put them in his jacket pocket. "Thanks, doc."**

**Moffitt and Tully walked out of medical. The sergeant reached into Tully's pocket and retrieved the box of cough drops. Moffitt took one and put it in the private's hand. "Go to our quarters and rest. I'm going to headquarters to find Troy and Hitch."**

**Tully popped the cough drop into his mouth and took the box from his friend. "I'm good to work, sarge."**

**Moffitt frowned. "I don't want to make it an order, Tully. However, I will if I have to. We'll be by when it's time for dinner."**

**Tully sighed, knowing he'd lost this battle of wills. "Okay."**

**The two separated – Moffitt going to headquarters and Tully going to their quarters to rest.**

**#################**

**At headquarters Troy and Hitch proceeded to ask questions and delve into any filing cabinets they could. No one seemed to care that they were there, but one of the office workers did ask Hitch if she could help him find something.**

**Hitch said, "Actually my captain sent us for any information on your latest recruits."**

**She gave him a cute smile and got into another filing cabinet. She pulled five files and handed them to Hitch. "These men have all come in within the past month. Is that what you want?"**

**Hitch grinned. "It's a good start. Thank you…"**

"**My name's Patty. If you need anything else, just let me know."**

"**I sure will. Thanks, Patty."**

**Hitch quickly found Troy, who looked at the files the private held. "What'd you find?"**

**Hitch said, "These guys have all gotten here within the last month."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Patty…"**

**Troy sighed. "Never mind. Just remember who you belong to."**

**Hitch smiled and said, "Don't worry, sarge. Daisy's always on my mind."**

"**Okay, let's have a look at what you've got."**

**As they were reading through the files, Moffitt arrived and quickly joined them at an otherwise unused table. Troy looked up at him and asked, "How's Tully?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Sicker than he'll let on about. I sent him to our quarters to rest." He indicated the files. "You've found something?"**

"**Not sure yet, but maybe. Pull up a chair." Moffitt sat down next to Troy, who said, "These men have all arrived for duty here on base in the last thirty days or so." The sergeant opened two files to show his friend. "Privates Torres and Clark reported for duty on the second day of the month. Troy opened another file and said, "Private Johnson here reported on the fifteenth."**

**Moffitt perused the three files and pictures of the men. Then he noticed the other two files. "What about those?"**

**Hitch handed the files to Troy, who opened them and said, "Look familiar?"**

**Moffitt frowned as he looked at the pictures. "Captain Cochran and Lieutenant Harris."**

"**Right, they came in together the day after Johnson."**

**Moffitt read a handwritten note in the margin. "It says here the captain has taken over for a Captain Thornton."**

**Hitch opened another file he'd retrieved and said, "Thornton was killed in the field barely a week before Cochran arrived."**

"**What about Harris?"**

"**He replaced a Lieutenant who died from 'accidental' poisoning within days of Thornton's death."**

**Moffitt's mind was working overtime as he said, "Interesting."**

**Troy said, "I'm thinking that was a pretty quick turnaround for replacements."**

"**I have to agree with that assessment. So you think these five men are the infiltrators?"**

"**Can't prove it yet, but it's starting to look like a possibility."**

**Moffitt asked, "How are we going to prove it?"**

**Troy replied, "I'm still working on that."**

**#################**

**The next morning Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch dressed quietly and carried their boots out into the hallway before putting them on.**

**Hitch whispered, "Tully isn't going to be happy when he wakes up."**

**Moffitt said, "The more he rests the quicker he'll get over this virus."**

**Troy handed Hitch a clipboard. "You take the motor pool. If it gets too busy, send word and I'll talk to Lieutenant Harris."**

**Hitch gave a nod. "Right, sarge."**

**#################**

**Hitch had been correct about Tully. When the private awoke several hours later, he looked around the quiet room, then at his watch. Tully swore under his breath as he got up and began to get dressed.**

**When Hitch saw his friend coming, he noticed Tully had a mug of coffee in one hand and a sweet roll in the other.**

**As soon as Tully was beside Hitch, he grumbled, "You guys shoulda woke me up."**

**Hitch said, "We decided you needed the rest. How're you feeling?"**

"**Like my head's stuffed with cotton. How's things goin' here?"**

"**It's been pretty slow so far. I checked the mechanics in, but that's been it." Hitch watched Tully take a bite of the sweet roll, then asked, "Do you remember us explaining to you last night what we found?" Tully chewed as he nodded. Hitch held up the clipboard and pointed to one of the names with the pencil. "Check that out."**

**Tully swallowed as he looked at the name. "Private Michael Johnson. Isn't that…"**

"**Yes it is. He's the blond working on that halftrack."**

**Tully looked around casually as he sipped his coffee and spotted the private in question.**

**A lieutenant walked up and showed them his ID. Hitch found the name Lieutenant Carl Miller and noted the time. "Thank you, lieutenant."**

**Miller said, "There's going to be a group of five men coming to pick up empty trucks for a convoy." He handed a sheet of paper to Hitch. "These are the names. They should be here in an hour or so."**

**Hitch gave a nod. "Yes, sir."**

**Tully swallowed the last of his sweet roll and licked the sugar off his fingers. "Looks like business will be picking up."**

**#################**

**At noon their replacements showed up and the Rat Patrol met in the mess hall for lunch. When they were all seated, Hitch said quietly, "We know where one of guys in the files is."**

**Troy asked, "Which one?"**

"**Johnson. He's a mechanic in the motor pool."**

**Moffitt asked, "When did his duty shift start?"**

"**Six this morning. He got there just after I did."**

**Troy swallowed a bite of mashed potato, then asked, "Was he alone?"**

**Hitch nodded. "Yeah, but the others came in together."**

**Tully said, "I watched him some. He doesn't seem to interact with anyone much unless he has to."**

**Troy said, "We should probably have a talk with him. With Major Wanwright getting here early, we don't have a lot of time."**

**Tully coughed and sniffled before he said, "Johnson's shift is over at 1500 hours."**

**Moffitt looked at Tully critically. "How are you feeling?"**

**The private popped a cough drop into his mouth and said, "I'll live as long as I remember to use these cough drops and the aspirin."**

**#################**

**During the time before Private Johnson got off duty, they scouted the base near the motor pool for a quiet place to question him.**

**At three that afternoon, Troy and Hitch were waiting across from the motor pool. Johnson dutifully showed his ID as he and the other mechanics checked out. He spoke to no one and walked alone up the street.**

**Troy and Hitch fell in behind Johnson, but kept their distance. When the time was right, Troy quickly caught the private by the arm and steered him into an alley.**

**Hitch stood watch as Troy backed Johnson against a wall. The private pulled out of Troy's grip and said angrily, "What's going on?"**

**Troy said, "There's some questions that need answering. You'll come with us quietly or I'll knock you out and carry you. Your choice."**

**Johnson swallowed nervously. "All right, sergeant. I'll come with you."**

**#################**

**As soon as the three turned into another alley, Tully straightened up from leaning on the wall. He warned Moffitt by knocking on the door three times.**

**When Troy, Hitch, and Johnson got to where Tully waited, he opened the door and they quickly went inside. Tully stuck his head out to check the alley before closing the door.**

**Johnson looked at the four men who surrounded him. "What do you want?"**

**Troy said, "Sit." Johnson sat on the only chair in the place. "Where are you from?"**

"**Tampa, Florida. Why?"**

**Troy looked at Moffitt, who had a file folder open in his hands. When he nodded, Troy said, "Your file agrees with you, but I'm willing to bet you're from Germany."**

**Johnson stood up, knocking the chair over. "What are you talking about?"**

**Tully righted the chair and pushed Johnson down onto it. "Next time I'll tie you to it."**

**Moffitt commented, "I believe I detect a slight accent. Could be German."**

**Troy asked, "How many of you have infiltrated this base?"**

**Johnson said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I was transferred here from Fort Myer in Pennsylvania."**

**Troy glanced at his men, who all recognized the mistake. "You're sure about that?"**

"**Of course I am! I was trained there!"**

"**Why don't you just come clean and tell us what we want to know."**

**Johnson crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Why should I? I don't know what you want."**

**Troy put his hands on his hips and said, "Because Fort Myer in is Virginia, not Pennsylvania." Johnson closed his mouth and said nothing more. "How many of you have gotten onto this base?"**

**Still silence. However, the questioning continued for nearly a full hour. Finally, Troy got tired of repeating himself and gave a nod to Hitch.**

**Hitch stepped over and punched Johnson in the face, knocking him off the chair.**

**As the private sat on the floor in shock with his hand on his face, Moffitt said angrily, "****Beantworte die Frage, oder ich werde sie aus dir herausreißen!"**

**Without thinking Johnson blurted, "Wir sind zu dreit! Aber es wird noch mehr kommen!"**

**Moffitt looked at Troy and said, "He says there's three of them, but more are expected."**

**Tully picked Johnson up by the front of his shirt and put him back on the chair. "Want me to tie him up?"**

**Troy replied, "Depends on whether or not he's going to start cooperating." He glared at the German. "You've given yourself away so you may as well talk."**

**Johnson continued to rub the sore bruise that was beginning to show on his left cheek. "I have nothing more to say."**

**Moffitt opened Private Torres' file and showed it to Johnson. "Then say nothing and look at this picture."**

**Johnson glanced at it and looked away. Moffitt showed him Private Clark's picture and got the same reaction. However, when Johnson saw Lieutenant Harris' picture, his expression changed ever so slightly and then the same thing happened when he looked at Captain Cochran's photo.**

**Hitch said, "We can't take him to the stockade with Harris in charge."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Oh yes we can."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt marched Johnson into the stockade with a gag in his mouth so he couldn't warn Harris. Hitch and Tully stopped just inside the door.**

**Moffitt picked the keys up off the desk and followed Troy and Johnson through another door to the cells as Harris barked, "What's going on here?"**

**When there was no answer, Harris glared at the privates barring the door before following Troy, Moffitt, and their prisoner. Hitch and Tully went to the other door after Harris disappeared to make sure things went according to plan.**

**Troy opened a cell and pushed Johnson inside as Harris said, "Sergeant, I asked you a question! I expect an answer!"**

**Troy turned to face the lieutenant, then stepped aside and said, "Inside."**

**Harris suddenly looked suspicious. "What?"**

**Before the lieutenant had a chance to realize what was going on Troy grabbed his arm and propelled him into the cell. Moffitt pushed the door shut and locked it.**

**Johnson had removed the gag and simply said, "They know."**

**Harris wrapped his fists around the bars and snarled, "They know nothing!"**

**Moffitt dropped the ring of keys into his pocket. "We know enough and the rest will come out later."**

**Troy said, "We'd better go pick up the third."**

**As they walked back into the office, a young MP walked in from outside. "Where's Lieutenant Harris?"**

"**He's busy at the moment." Troy took the young man by the arm and led him outside. Moffitt closed the door and locked it as Troy said, "This is your duty station until we get back. No one goes in or out no matter what you might hear. Got it?"**

"**Got it, sarge. But what's going on?"**

"**There are two prisoners locked up in there. It's important they stay there."**

**The MP nodded. "Okay, sarge. I'll be right here when you come back."**

**#################**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully hurried to headquarters only to discover that Captain Cochran wasn't in his office and no one seemed to know where he was.**

**Troy went to the two MPs standing duty at the door and asked, "When did Captain Cochran leave the building?"**

**One of the MPs checked the clipboard and said, "According to this he hasn't left the building since this morning."**

**Moffitt asked, "Is there another way out of here?"**

"**There's a side door back there, but it's not supposed to be used right now."**

**Troy glanced at Moffitt and headed for that door with his men on his tail. They found it locked as it should be with a sign that clearly stated it was not to be used until further notice.**

**Tully asked, "What do we do now?"**

**Troy sighed. "I guess…"**

**He was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside. When it swung open, in walked Cochran.**

"**This door is supposed to be off limits."**

**Cochran started to back out, but Hitch and Tully each snagged an arm. "What is the meaning of this?"**

**Troy said, "Let's go." Then he took Tully's place. "Moffitt, you and Tully go back to his office and find out about Major Wanwright's route. Give me the keys to the stockade."**

**Moffitt handed the keys to Troy as he asked, "Where will you be?"**

"**After we lock this guy up with his friends, we'll meet you two at the jeeps."**

**#################**

**Two jeeps and four men left the base at Iskandariya, heading east to where they should intersect with Major Wanwright's motorcade.**

**Thirty minutes later they went up over a hill and immediately heard the shooting. They quickly caught sight of the motorcade being chased by a German patrol. There were two American halftracks against six German ones.**

**Without a word Hitch and Tully maneuvered down the hill into the open desert towards the fight as Troy and Moffitt got into the back to man the 50s.**

**The jeeps raced passed the motorcade and hit the Germans head-on before circling around the vehicles to crisscross between them. Try as they might, the Germans couldn't go on the attack against the Rat Patrol without shooting their own men, and they couldn't continue to chase down the American motorcade with the allies causing issue. Eventually, the Germans chose to cut their losses and retreat.**

**As soon as the Germans were sent packing, the Rat Patrol sped to catch up with the major's motorcade. However, they didn't stop to check on things. Wanwright's people simply followed the jeeps to the base at Iskandariya.**

**When they were safely within the walls, the vehicles stopped in front of headquarters. Troy and Moffitt met the major as he got out of his car.**

**Troy asked, "Is everyone all right, Major Wanwright?"**

**The major adjusted his jacket as he said, "It would appear so thanks to you and your men, sergeant…"**

"**Sam Troy, sir." He indicated the Brit standing next to him. "Sergeant Jack Moffitt."**

"**How did you know we were in trouble?"**

"**The Germans managed to infiltrate the base, major. We were sent here to figure out who they were and what they wanted."**

**Wanwright frowned. "Did you find them, sergeant?"**

**Troy nodded. "Yes, sir. The three of them are in the stockade."**

**Moffitt said, "After one of them broke down and told us there were more coming, we went out to assure your safe passage, major. However, I believe the small patrol that was chasing you was incidental and not the group our prisoner spoke of."**

**Wanwright asked, "I see. And just who were these men masquerading as?"**

**Troy replied, "Captain Cochran, head of security Lieutenant Harris, and a Private Johnson."**

"**Cochran, huh? I was supposed to meet with him to go over protocols. I'm glad you got to him first, sergeant. It wouldn't do to have that information in German hands. Who is in charge now?"**

"**Unknown, sir. We didn't take the time to report the situation before going after you."**

**Wanwright sighed. "All right. I'm going to be here for a while anyway, so I'll take over until a suitable replacement is found. Also a new head of security." The major thought for a moment, then said, "Take your men and check Cochran's quarters. He had to be in contact with the Germans. I'll arrange to have patrols sent out to keep an eye on things in case there are still plans for the enemy to come here."**

**##################**

**After checking on their prisoners, Troy explained to the sergeant that was waiting for him with the guard that had been left at the door what was happening and left him in charge until further notice.**

**Then Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully found Cochran's quarters and discovered a hidden radio tuned to a frequency known to be used by the Germans.**

**The first hint of trouble was when Hitch sneezed and tried to clear his throat as they left the barracks with the confiscated radio.**

**Tully eyed his friend and asked, "Sore throat?"**

**Hitch nodded and coughed.**

**Tully handed what was left of his cough drops and aspirin to him. "You can start with these."**

**##################**

**Two days later, Tully walked into their quarters amidst the coughing and sneezing of the three men who were resting in their bunks. He set a pitcher of cool water on the table and asked, "How's it goin', guys?"**

**Moffitt said tiredly, "A few more days and we'll be as right as rain again. How're you feeling?"**

"**Not bad. Still have the sniffles, but everything else is good."**

**Troy croaked, "Major Wanwright keeping you busy?"**

**Tully nodded. "I'm still helpin' out with security. The major says there'll be a detail here in a couple days to pick up the prisoners."**

**Hitch looked up at Tully. "You haven't been sleeping in your bed."**

"**Nope. Been sleeping in the jeep."**

"**Why?"**

"**Quieter than sleepin' in here. The three of you sound like foghorns."**

**Moffitt said, "It's all the congestion and stuffy noses."**

**Troy coughed and said, "We put up with you while you were sick."**

**Tully shrugged. "That was just me. The three of you get pretty loud … and I don't remember snoring."**

**A pillow hit Tully in the face as Hitch groused, "That's because you were asleep … and snoring!"**

**Tully tossed the pillow back with a grin. "I'm headin' down for some dinner. Want me to bring you some soup or something?"**

**Moffitt managed a slight smile. "That would be very nice, Tully. Thank you."**

"**Need anything else? Cough drops? Aspirin?"**

"**I believe we have everything we need for the moment."**

**The three sick men proceeded to cough, sneeze, and sniffle all at once. Tully started for the door and said, "Geez, you guys sound terrible. I didn't sound that bad…" He opened the door and turned around. "And I kept workin'. You all are just lazin' around being waited on."**

**Tully scooted out the door with a laugh and closed it just as three pillows hit it.**


End file.
